


[团兵]利威尔课长今天的心情是雨转多云

by Renai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, 食其家联动趴
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renai/pseuds/Renai
Summary: 记一次你cp的吵架过程。
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, エルリ, 团兵, 埃尔文×利威尔
Kudos: 21





	[团兵]利威尔课长今天的心情是雨转多云

“喂，奥路欧，你知道课长今天怎么回事吗。”

“为什么问我！我哪知道课长到底为啥低气压。”

“总之情况不妙，不妙啊……”

“我、我打扫过好几遍办公室了！”

“感觉不是这方面的理由？”

“会不会因为下雨，通勤变麻烦了？”

“也是，课长那样的人万一被污水溅到，一整天的心情都会跌到谷底吧。说到底工地上班就是这点不好啊……”

“嘘——！”

工地上班确实不好。利威尔课长想着，他没批评窃窃私语的属下，端着水杯，目不转睛地往自己办公室回转。半湿的头发已经用毛巾擦干，接完水，自己就可以正式开始投入工作了。今天下雨，托天公的福，温度降了一些，不用开空调了。

与外行人所想象的不同，建设单位并不是由一家公司独自完成所有工作，从最初的设计，到定稿后的材料供应、审核检验、监理、勘察、施工，一栋建筑物的落成，中间会涉及到许多企业。

换而言之，作为项目主要负责人的利威尔，时常要和多方人马周旋。入行多年，他都已经做到课长的位置，按道理早该习惯，然而每每到了年审的时节，例如眼下的这个五月，琐事堆积，真正忙起来也还是焦头烂额，分身乏术。

不好的点还有一些，比如说，他们办公楼就位于工地上，想要进入，必须穿过正在施工的场地。晴天倒还好，不过也只是相对而言，走来走去，下一次现场，外套上灰尘自然是少不了。而雨天呢，坑坑洼洼，泥泞不堪，踩一脚，水滋出来，鞋底裤脚全遭殃。

今早雨落得迅猛，下了公交，刚进工地的门，雨伞都没来得及拿，劈头盖脸就砸他一身。亡羊补牢，紧急撑伞之际，一时不慎，又踩进了水坑，刚买的新裤子瞬间变得斑驳。

但这些都不是他今天情绪烦躁的主因。

最主要的还是，阵亡的裤子让他想起昨晚的事。自己昨天晚上因为衣物跟埃尔文吵架了，不，或许还算不上吵架的程度——

“埃尔文！”盯着眼前的痕迹，利威尔终于没忍住，出声喊了同居人的名。喂喂喂……骗人的吧……这都是什么东西！

无法原谅……埃尔文这家伙……拿着衣物的手不自觉地握紧了一些，利威尔感觉自己可能年纪轻轻的就要得高血压了。

“什么事？”巨大枕头蠕动了两下，后面探出一颗金色的脑袋。男人抱着枕头，晃晃悠悠地支起上半身，把头软软地搭在抱枕上。埃尔文刚洗完澡出来，头发吹得蓬松，毛毛躁躁，跟平时收拾得整齐服帖的样子相比，现在的他看起来十分人畜无害。

简直人畜无害过头了——有时候利威尔也奇怪，为什么这个男人在工地上干劲十足，回到家里就会瘫成沙发土豆。难道是因为，自己太照顾这位同居人了吗？

诚然，在家务方面，利威尔比对方更擅长一些，为了效率，为了有更多的两人相处的空余时间，于是他就包揽了下来，对于乐于家事的自己来说，这也没什么不高兴的地方。但是，同居三个月后，他终于有不满之处了。

“你过来看看这是什么。”利威尔皱着眉，眼神像是要把埃尔文剜了。

或许是察觉到了恋人不善的语气，埃尔文丢下了抱枕，趿拉着拖鞋，靠近了这边。

“怎么了……啊。”糟了，难怪利威尔会这么生气……

洗衣机的滚筒缝隙内，分量不少的泥沙赫然在目，仿佛在对两人说，你好哇，史密斯。

“我是不是告诉过你，回家之前，要把外套上的泥土掸一掸，再进门？我是不是还告诉过你，最外层的衣物放进洗衣机前，最好先用清水泡一下？我们亲爱的史密斯施工队队长，你做到了吗？那你再来看看，这是什么？”

头一个月，自己刚和利威尔同居，在这方面还算是比较注意，牢记利威尔的叮嘱，再加上当时并不算忙碌，基本都是同进同出，每次有样学样，所以执行得比较到位。可是后来嘛……

后来换了项目，有时候利威尔他们晚上还要开会，七点半开到十点半。像这种自己先回来的日子，埃尔文下意识就按原来独居时的生活习惯来了……

原来如此，怪不得从前自己家的洗衣机经常坏掉啊，总是用几个月就洗不干净衣服了，本质怕麻烦的自宅警备员通常会选择网购新的，让人家送货上门——现在才明白其中关窍的埃尔文，发觉自己反射弧略略长了一些。

“对不起，我后来忘了……衣服我来晒吧，利威尔先去洗澡好了。”

什么啊这男人……如果不是自己今天发现，是要等到洗衣机发臭才会注意到吗。利威尔没说出口，可能是最近工作太烦人了，连带着情绪也容易急躁，刚刚的语气就已经有些重了，他也不想凶男友的。

刚刚那种样子，就好像挨训的学生一样……能怎么办，埃尔文这个人啊，还真是没自己不行。利威尔被男友轻轻推到浴室推拉门前，叹了一口气。

快速洗完澡吹完头发，利威尔窝在床上，想着待会道个歉吧，也没有必要那么数落人家……埃尔文怎么还没上床，晒个衣服要这么久吗……他迷迷糊糊地惦记着埃尔文，但或许是这几天加了太久的班，他很快抵挡不住睡意，睡着了。

“睡了吗，利威尔？明天的早饭我来做吧，东西我准备完了。”埃尔文在家也不是什么都不干，做饭这样的能帮则帮，其他的不算熟练，但做饭方面他倒是有点天分。为了让男友明天多睡一会，由自己下厨，负责第二天的早饭。思考了一会，看了看冰箱里的食材，埃尔文决定做蛋炒饭，米已经煮好了，隔夜饭炒起来更好吃。考虑到希望放凉也不会影响口感这个因素，配菜选择了炸鸡块，这部分就明天起来再做。

整理完一切，回到房间，发现利威尔已经沉沉睡着，埃尔文把对方床头的闹钟拿到自己那边，轻轻关掉了灯。

第二天，比平时提前半个钟头起床，开火，炒饭，炸鸡，装盘，搞定之后，套着围裙的埃尔文去叫利威尔起床。后者很快洗漱完毕，跟着坐在了餐桌边。

“利威尔……还在生气吗？洗衣机，我昨天清洗过了。”仿佛做错事的学生主动向老师认错，埃尔文开口。

“……”这问法，到底是希望他答有还是没有呢，利威尔真没有什么和埃尔文隔天吵架的经验，气倒是没昨天那么气了，就是不知道怎么把这事揭过去。

干脆等晚上回来滚床解决，男友还是在床上比较好哄。在这方面，利威尔是老油条了。

“我没生气。以后衣服还是堆着我来洗吧。”

察觉到对面的人没有再说话，只顾着埋头吃饭，利威尔不禁暗自微笑起来。从以前就发现了，这家伙有时候非常在意别人的话，现在大约是在想自己被嫌弃了吧。啊，这一点也等到晚上再来顺毛好了。

意外地可爱呢，史密斯先生真是，最后一口炸鸡下肚，利威尔心满意足地想。

一忙就忙到了下午，都过了下班的点了，刚刚手机震动个不停，利威尔终于得了闲，点开屏幕。是那家伙。

“利威尔今天能按时下班吗！”

“想一起回家。”

最后一条消息是：“今天还去食其家吗？”

“去。”其实利威尔到现在真的已经不生气了——刚才没及时回复消息，完全是因为被材料供应商缠住了。他很快收拾好东西，匆匆打卡下班，直奔距离此地五公里的食其家而去。

有多喜欢对方呢？利威尔也说不上来，非要下定义的话，大概是程度相当深，不然谁放着免费的公司食堂不吃，跑大老远去食其家，只因某人从大学时代就爱吃他家，又不然是谁明明身为洁癖，对着整天风尘仆仆泥土满身的男友也从没想到过要分手。

“今天课长下班好早啊，真意外……还以为他会加班加到深夜，平时明明一不高兴就疯狂工作的……。”可能是这层楼最为关注课长动态的人，奥路欧每五分钟看一次前者办公室，第一时间发现课长下班，偷偷在小群里，给出外勤的佩特拉发了消息。

“外面雨也停了啊。”

恋爱七年，同居三个月，对恋人置气从来没超过二十四小时，利威尔课长今天再次单方面败下阵来。

Fin.


End file.
